


Magical Things Patiently Waiting

by meiface



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5 Times, Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Bodyswap, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Road Trips, Sex Pollen, Soul Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiface/pseuds/meiface
Summary: The plants of Eos have it out for Prompto. Or, five times weird shit happened to Prompto and one time it happened to Noctis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where there is a way for Noctis to save the world without sacrificing himself so everyone lives, yay! Ergo, Insomnia is not attacked nor Regis killed as our friendly neighborhood boy band roadtrips to Altissia, and events in this world play out differently from canon.
> 
> Many thanks to the lovely **kaitan32** for answering my frantic Twitter questions and for the beta.

“Scientists have calculated that the chances of something so patently absurd actually existing are millions to one.  
But magicians have calculated that million-to-one chances crop up nine times out of ten.”  
― Terry Pratchett, _Mort_

 

**1\. The Time He Became a Cat**

Prompto was terrible at being a cat, primarily because he wasn't expecting it. Prompto being a cat in a moving vehicle was even worse.

"Ow!" said Noctis as a freaked out Prompto dug his claws into Noctis's thigh. Prompto just hissed, eyes wide and tail up.

"What the--" Gladio broke off as Prompto scrambled from Noctis across the backseat, then launched himself at the back of Gladio's head, towering above the passenger seat headrest. "Shit! Get him off!" He grabbed at the cat.

Prompto made a high-pitched and terrified sound.

"Don't hurt him, dude!"

"Prompto, would you please," Ignis began, hands clenching on the wheel as fought to keep the car steady. 

"I've got him," said Noctis, retrieving the skinny blond tabby from Gladio's grip. He leaned back in the seat, cradling the cat against his chest and petting it soothingly. 

Ignis glanced at them in the rearview mirror. "Keep him contained, if you can, Your Highness."

Gladio swiveled in his seat, craning his neck. "What the hell happened?" he demanded. "Why the hell is Prompto a cat?"

A tiny skinny cat, still nerve-stricken and shivering in Noctis's hold. But he was calming as Noctis bent his head to croon nonsensical things to him. If Prompto were in a better frame of mind, he'd find it funny, or sweet, the way Noctis was treating this cat. Not when the cat was him, though. Not when _he was the cat_. Six save him.

"I don't know," Noctis finally said, scratching his fingers lightly through Prompto's fur. "He was digging through his stuff, looking for a snack, I think." 

That's right. That's all Prompto had been doing, innocently looking for some nuts or candy while he went through the latest photos on his camera. He'd brushed some strange pink puffs off his bag and then suddenly he'd been about one-tenth of his regular size and reeling at the onslaught of strange sights and smells. He'd batted a pink puff off his paw -- it seemed like some kind of burr, the way it'd stuck -- and clenched onto the closest object, which had been Noctis. 

He turned wild eyes up towards his friend, trying to convey how _fucking weird_ this was and how uncool Prompto was with being a cat.

Ignis pulled the Regalia over to the side of the road so he and Gladio could get out and inspect the situation in the backseat. Noctis continued stroking Prompto's back, which was nice and probably the only thing keeping Prompto from losing his mind and darting around the car like a madman. Madcat? The prince smelled like safety and familiarity in a world gone stark raving mad. Prompto couldn't tell you what safety smelled like, precisely, but his cat brain seemed to know it instinctively.

He sniffed at the hand Gladio extended at him, wary, but allowed the hand to scritch between his ears.

"He's cute," said Gladio.

Noctis's lips twitched. "He is, isn't he?"

Prompto butted his head against Noctis's hand. Not helping.

"Not particularly helpful," Ignis said and Prompto brightened at the agreement, tail unfurling. Ignis knew what was up. Ignis knew everything. He'd figure this out.

"However," said Ignis, after running a warm hand along Prompto's flank, "for the moment there doesn't seem much we can do. Let's reach a haven and then discuss where we shall go from here."

Prompto gave the equivalent of a cat sigh, turning away from Ignis and pawing at Noctis's shirt. Noctis obligingly resettled him in his arms and scratched him under the chin.

It was...tolerable, Prompto thought, relaxing into it.

*

Prompto was terrible at being a cat, because Prompto had the personality of a dog, eager for attention and eager to please. After he'd resigned himself to his state for the time being -- not for long, he promised himself; they would figure it out -- he'd been much more amenable to exploring the world in his new form. He put his paws up against the interior of the Regalia, peering over the side until Noctis swept him back, afraid he'd tumble out of the car. He prowled across the seat and Noctis's lap, then down into the footwells, sniffing all the new scents. Nothing smelled as good as Noctis, but everything was strange and different enough to warrant investigation.

He mewed plaintively until Noctis passed him over to Gladio in the front seat so he could make a thorough survey there as well, pawing the dash, kneading at Gladio's thigh, and being corralled by Gladio's thick forearm before he prowled over into Ignis's space.

"Watch it," said Gladio, more gently than might have been expected. "He's driving and we don't want any accidents."

Prompto whined but Gladio was unmoved. Jerk. It wasn't like Prompto wanted to cause trouble; he just wanted to see what Ignis's side of the car was like. It smelled interesting! But when he tried again to sneak over, Gladio grabbed him, big hand cupping his belly and Prompto's legs dangling, and handed him back to Noctis. "Mrow," Prompto protested.

But he was soothed by Noctis's tummy petting, and was more or less pliant, purring, until three hours into the drive and he felt a strange pressure in his spine and then an aching stretch and -- ooh, that felt--

"Ugh," Noctis grunted, as a very human Prompto materialized on his lap. 

"--weird," said Prompto, and was almost startled when he heard his own voice. He blinked and twisted out of his friend's lap to sit up, Noctis's hand sliding off his stomach. "Hey, I'm back!"

"So we see," said Ignis.

"What happened? What made you change back?"

Prompto patted his face, his arms, a little disoriented. He shook his head. "I have no idea, bro." He met Noctis's eyes and shrugged. "Hey...it counts as some cool experience points, right?" He laughed when Noctis rolled his eyes.

It was weird, but Prompto would've been happy to leave it at that, because life was weird sometimes and he was back to normal now, and that's what counted, right? Ignis, however, made the point that all strange occurrences could affect their journey. Further investigation was necessary.

"Yeah, what if Noctis turned into a cat next? What would the princess think of that?" Gladio snickered.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Lady Lunafreya is a dog person," Prompto said. "It'd never work." Noctis glared at them both.

But their investigation turned up only the pink puffs that still clung to Prompto's bag, which fortunately didn't turn anyone else into a cat as they examined them. "Guess they lost their mojo," said Gladio, and Ignis reluctantly concluded there was nothing more they could do but attempt to avoid whatever plant life produced those particular puffs in the future. Prompto snapped a close shot of the puffs so they'd all remember, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be forgetting that vivid pink anytime soon.

 

**2\. The Time He and Gladio Got Soul-Bonded (Kinda)**

"Hey, check out this thing," said Gladio, nudging Prompto to look at the bell-shaped plant he was indicating. "It looks like it's got teeth."

"Whoa," said Prompto, whipping out his camera and crouching down to get a better shot. "That's awesome!" He snapped a photo right as the plant swayed a little and clamped its teeth on his wrist. "Augh, what the hell!"

Noctis was at his side in an instant, sword in hand. "Is that thing sentient?"

"It might be triggered by a change in the air flow nearby," Ignis said from behind, joining the group.

"I don't care! Why is it _biting me?_ " Prompto wrestled his wrist free and scrambled backwards into Gladio, who caught him with a jolt. Jeez, that stung. Prompto glared at the plant, then examined himself. There was a neat row of teeth marks in the skin between his glove and wristband. Damn it.

Noctis reached out for his hand, pulling it close for a look. "You okay, Prompto?"

He hurriedly pulled back. "Yeah, yeah, I think so."

"Will you need first aid?" Ignis was, as always, the practical and responsible one. He put away the ingredients they'd been gathering and headed back toward where they'd left their chocobos tethered. Prompto secured his camera and followed him, wrist still stinging. Behind them, Noctis and Gladio were conferring, possibly poking that weird plant with a stick.

The chocobos were in sight when blinding pain slammed into Prompto. With a choked off cry, he dropped to his knees, clutching at his head.

"Prompto!" Ignis hurried back to him.

"Gladio?" Noctis said, behind them.

"I'm fine," said Gladio roughly. Dimly, Prompto was aware of him herding Noctis over to Prompto and Ignis, but he was busy trying not to bite through his lip. He'd dropped his hands to the grass and dirt, digging his fingers into the ground, knuckles white. "Yo, Prompto, what's wrong?" 

But the pain was fading, receding almost as rapidly as it'd come on. He relaxed a fraction and Ignis put a hand on his shoulder, calming. "It's -- it's gone now," he said. "I don't know what that was." He hoped it wasn't related to his wrist. He glanced down again, but the bite from the plant hadn't touched anything but clear skin. It shouldn't...

"Let's get you back to the car and get you checked out," Noctis said, frowning. 

"Maybe we should just head back to Hammerhead," Gladio suggested. "We're pretty much done for the day. We got that part for Cindy already."

In all likelihood it wasn't anything sinister. If nothing had happened in the nineteen years since he'd been in Lucis, it probably wasn't going to happen now out of nowhere, right? But the weird plant and all the shifting unrest in the world recently made him a little nervous. He shook his head and got back to his feet, brushing grit off his knees. "Yeah, let's go." Thinking about it too hard made him feel nauseated. Best to just carry on as always.

*

The pain hit him again as he was chatting with Cindy. He would've been embarrassed to collapse so abruptly in front of her but his head felt like it was splitting in two. His knees buckled and he was on the ground again, breathing hard, and could barely make out Cindy's alarmed, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He made some unintelligible sound between gritted teeth, not even sure what he was trying to say. I'm fine! I'm clearly not fine! By the Six, _help._

Time went hazy for him, but she must have called someone over because suddenly Ignis was kneeling by him, hand once again on his shoulder.

"Prompto, can you stand? If you can come with me, I might be able to help."

His legs shook as he got to his feet, Ignis supporting him with an arm under his shoulder. "Just a little bit this way."

They stumbled forward a few feet and Prompto sucked in a long breath as the pain eased, incrementally. Ignis urged him forward again, back toward the service station mart. Another fifty feet and Prompto's head cleared enough to see Gladio sitting on the ground by the door, shoulders hunched. Noctis hovered over him, but he looked up when he caught sight of Ignis and Prompto making their way over.

By the time Prompto was sitting next to Gladio, the pain was gone again. 

"What is this?" Gladio asked heavily.

"I have a theory," said Ignis. He looked between Prompto and Gladio consideringly. "We can test it a little, if you don't mind."

His theory was that Gladio and Prompto couldn't be more than a certain distance from each other before the pain kicked in, and barely more than that before the pain leaped the scale to agonizing. "Enough!" snapped Noctis as he caught Prompto on their last test, grip tight against the tremor in Prompto's arms. 

"Well, what do you know," said Gladio. He sounded tired. Prompto felt similarly drained, slumping back onto the ground against him.

"Do you think this is the plant thing, because it bit me? 'Cause that means it won't last very long, right? Like with the cat thing."

He didn't know if this was better or worse than what he'd suspected. Better, he decided, stomach churning. This would pass.

"We don't know," said Ignis. He made a sympathetic face at Prompto's expression. "But we can certainly hope that's the case." 

Gladio slung a heavy arm across his shoulders. "We'll just have to stick close 'til then, Prompto," he said. Prompto flashed him an automatic grin, but he wasn't quite feeling it inside. At least Gladio wasn't being a jerk about this. Well, he knew what the pain was like. Better to avoid that entirely if possible.

So they stuck close through dinner and as they retired to the caravan. It wasn't that different from normal, Prompto conceded. They all tended to spend a lot of time together during this trip.

He paused by Gladio's bed on his way to the bathroom. "Sorry you'll kinda have a tail for a while, bro."

Gladio shrugged. "Sorry you don't get to flirt with Cindy all alone."

"I wasn't! She's just nice! And, y'know, really good at what she does and..." He reddened as Gladio laughed at him. "It's not like that," he mumbled, but he didn't really want to get into what it was like. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be nice, since we'll be stuck with each other for a while."

"Thanks, Gladio." He left to brush his teeth. Noctis found him as he was rinsing and lurked around the doorway for a moment. Prompto squinted at him.

"You doing okay?"

He spit into the sink. "Yeah, I mean, the caravan's not that big, you know? Gladio and I are doing okay. No killer pain! Always a plus, in my book."

"Good." Noctis fell quiet, but the look in his eyes was intense, like he had a lot of things he wasn't saying. 

"What's up?"

"...Nothing." He punched Prompto lightly in the shoulder and then disappeared to the back of the caravan.

"Ookay," said Prompto, staring after him. "Sure thing, Noct." Maybe a weird plant had gotten to him too. But, no, that was their prince, just prone to moody and mysterious silences.

*

It was three days later when the teeth marks faded from Prompto's wrist and, with it, whatever bond he had with Gladio.

"I'm free!" Prompto crowed as Gladio shoved him and sent him tripping into Noctis. He immediately wrapped an arm around his neck. "Hey Noct, let's go take some photos and leave these losers behind!"

"Watch it if you want to eat tonight," said Ignis, but he probably didn't mean it.

 

**3\. The Time With the Sex Pollen (They Don't Talk About It)**

Prompto had never had a vendetta against plants before, but he was pretty sure they deserved it. Apparently all of Eos' plants had it out for him and he was developing a sizeable reciprocal grudge. It was a fleeting thought, though, mired beneath the wild swirling thoughts in his mind about the way everything _smelled_. It was almost like that sensory overload when he'd been a cat, except for the strange desperation clawing at him from the inside. Prompto could barely focus as he stumbled down the street toward the hotel. Lestallum was a bustling city, full of people and shops, all sorts of strange sights to see and food to try. It shouldn't smell so pungent and musky, like -- Prompto swallowed hard -- sex.

The feeling inside him coalesced into a strange heat. That freaking mysterious herb or whatever it was he'd inhaled a lungful of at the nearby market, it certainly hadn't seemed to affect anyone else the way it affected him. Guess he was just special. He'd coughed when he'd first caught a whiff of it, a sharp bite that made his nose tingle and his throat burn, but it'd dissipated fast enough into this new scent that seemed to cling to his skin. 

Prompto nearly stumbled over his own feet and cursed, shivering. He had to get back to the hotel. The guys would figure out whatever this was -- or at least he'd be able to ride it out in private. The way he was feeling, the fewer people around him the better.

Fucking evil plants, he thought vengefully, ducking around a couple walking down the street. 

Around a corner, two blocks, and he'd be there. 

The only warning he got was a sharp increase in that elusive, maddening scent, before Prompto slammed into the side of a mountain.

"Prompto? Whoa, are you okay?"

Or Gladio. Same thing.

A shudder went down Prompto's spine as Gladio's large hand grasped his arm, keeping him from bouncing off and onto his ass. His fingers were calloused, rough with swordwork, and Prompto's skin felt overwhelmingly sensitive. His palm was hot against Prompto's bare arm.

"Prompto?"

He gulped. "Y-yeah," he said, as the heat pressed higher inside him. There was a definite stirring between his legs at Gladio's low voice.

"What's the matter?" Gladio asked, peering down at him. It put his face closer and Prompto couldn't help staring at his mouth. 

"There was -- it was some plant," he stammered, and twitched when Gladio let him go to run his hand roughly through his hair, looking exasperated. 

"Fuck," he said. "What's happened to you now?"

Prompto didn't answer, but edged closer to him. "Gladio," he whispered, because he couldn't think over the clamor in his head, in his blood. He pressed himself against Gladio's body, hard and unyielding, and made a soft noise at the back of his throat. Gladio's eyes widened. "I want--" He bit his lip and flexed his hips.

Gladio's hand shot to his hip, clamped down. His eyes were dark as he inhaled deeply. "Prompto," he growled. "What are you doing?"

Prompto whimpered and threw his arms around Gladio's neck, yanking him down. "Please," he panted against his mouth, and then kissed him frantically, mouth opening hot and desperate.

The pressure on his hips tightened and Prompto thought, hoped, he would bruise. The thought made him burn hotter, arousal flaring through him as he squirmed, fingers clutching at the back of Gladio's head and winding through his thick hair. He repositioned himself until he was straddling one of Gladio's thighs, rubbing himself along it. _This_ is what he needed. The street faded into the background and he could only focus on the way Gladio felt against his body and under his mouth. Gladio was kissing him back now, his mouth as rough and demanding as Prompto wanted. He was so strong, he could manhandle someone like Prompto easily. Prompto moaned.

They ended up in an alleyway, somehow, Prompto wasn't quite sure. Maybe Gladio had had the presence of mind to remove them from the public street. Prompto didn't care, pressing Gladio to the outdoor wall of a probably filthy building and working himself against that muscled thigh, head thrown back as Gladio's teeth dragged down his throat. He nosed away the collar of Prompto's vest then traced his tongue back up Prompto's neck to the curve of his jaw. Prompto whined and slid his hands between them, palms coursing across Gladio's bare chest. At some point he'd stripped off his gloves and it had clearly been the best idea ever, because he could feel Gladio's skin this way. His heartbeat raced under Prompto's fingertips, and it was heady to know Prompto was the one doing this to him.

He smelled so good, that musky, earthy scent that had overtaken Prompto after his exposure to the herbs, except stronger, like a concentrated version. Prompto could feel the pressure coiling in the base of his spine, making his entire body throb with the pleasure. He dropped his hands until he was cupping Gladio through his pants and the groan he got in return made Prompto shiver hard. God, he was so hard. He had to touch.

His fingers scrambled at Gladio's belt buckle, but he'd barely gotten everything unfastened before Gladio spun them around and pinned Prompto against the wall, slamming the breath out of him. "Hey, be careful with the goods here," Prompto panted as he stuck his hand down Gladio's pants and wrapped eager fingers around his length.

By the Six, he was huge. Hot and pulsing in his hand, and so hard. 

"I should be telling you that," Gladio said low in his ear and then he was kissing him again, hungrily, as Prompto tightened his grip and squeezed.

Prompto saw stars as Gladio worked his own hand between them, tracing a thumb down Prompto's zipper, grinning with teeth at the way Prompto bucked his hips into the touch. "Gladio," he whined. He swiped his thumb across the head of Gladio's cock in retaliation, pressing briefly at the slit.

Gladio panted, cursed, and nearly ripped open Prompto's pants. He pressed Prompto harder into the wall with one hand as he jerked up Prompto's hand with the other and wiped his tongue across the palm. Prompto's dick jerked as Gladio's tongue slid between his fingers, wet and slick. Then he pulled Prompto's hand back down, still tangled with his own, and wrapped their fingers around both of their dicks. Prompto's moan was ragged. They slid against each other sloppily, Gladio bent over Prompto and Prompto's boots scrambling along the ground for purchase, thrusting back.

His orgasm slammed into him like a shock, except it had been building up for what felt like forever. Prompto arched off the wall with a cry, coming all over his and Gladio's hands and spilling over Gladio's cock, making everything even slippier. Gladio was panting harshly as he pushed into the mess, sliding even more frantically against Prompto, and then he came too, in a hot burst. Through the warm haze enveloping Prompto, he stared down between their bodies. That's hot, he thought dazedly. And that was definitely still a spark in his belly, smoldering with renewed interest.

Looked like it wasn't over.

*

Sometime between the alleyway and being tucked back into his pants, sticky mess and all, and being deposited back in the hotel in the room he shared with Noctis, they'd run into Gladio's sister. The back of Gladio's neck had flushed a dull red, which Prompto, in his state, had found endlessly interesting -- _I want to put my mouth there_ , he thought -- but Gladio at least had seemed to recover his senses. He'd more or less shoved Prompto behind him, told Iris he wasn't feeling well and that Gladio was seeing him back to his room, then admonished her not to stay out late in Lestallum with her friends because she was still _a kid_ , added a patented older brother glower, and then gotten them the hell out of there. Prompto also recalled sidling close to him in the elevator, mouthing at his ear and making needy noises and suggestions about what Gladio could bend him over once they got back to the room. Gladio had just gritted his teeth and refused to look at him, practically dragging him down the hallway to his room.

After Prompto had dug the key out of his now very uncomfortable pants -- where he was still hard, he informed Gladio -- he'd been deposited on the bed like a sack of potatoes. 

"Keep yourself occupied if you have to," Gladio said. "Ride it until this thing passes." Then he'd blushed when Prompto grinned and leered.

"I'd like to ride _something_ ," he said, squirming back on the bed and letting his legs fall open.

"Look, Prompto," said Gladio, and Prompto didn't like the way his expression turned serious. "Whatever this is -- just. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be fucking me," suggested Prompto, but Gladio just rolled his eyes and left.

"We'll talk after it passes," he said gruffly and Prompto had a sense that it was probably important, something that made Gladio actually want to talk instead of just slice things with his sword. But the desperation was clawing at his insides again, that feeling that made him itchy and hot and so turned on. Gladio had taken that delicious, intoxicating scent away with him so Prompto sighed and lolled his head back against the pillow, his hand sliding back between his thighs as he stroked himself.

He had struggled out of his tacky pants and had both hands around himself when the door opened again.

"Holy shit," said Noctis.

Prompto eyes flew open. " _Noct_."

Noctis inhaled deeply and Prompto's erection throbbed with blood as, suddenly, that musky scent seemed to flood the room again. Was it coming from -- was it him? Prompto wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to protest when Noctis stepped closer to the bed, his eyes focused on Prompto's half-naked body, darting between his mouth and his cock. Prompto could see how dark his eyes were when he came close enough to touch, burning intensity beneath his dark brows.

"Can you," started Prompto just as Noctis said, "Can I--"

"Yes, god, please," said Prompto and then Noctis was leaning over the bed, kissing him, one hand gripping his thigh tightly. 

It was different than with Gladio, mostly because the sheets were soft against Prompto's back, getting twisted between his legs as Noctis crawled over him. It was different because Noctis was smaller than Gladio but more familiar; his mouth wasn't new but it was welcome, not as rough but just as desperate. Their tongues slid against each other as they devoured each other, fingers sliding over all the skin they could touch. Noctis stripped out of his shirt easily and then Prompto was crying out as he dragged that hot mouth down Prompto's sternum, trailing wet kisses down his belly, before closing on Prompto's straining cock. He pumped his hips, frenzied, as Noctis sucked him eagerly.

His best friend -- his prince, the Crown Prince of Lucis -- _swallowed_. Prompto bit back a whimper at the realization, throwing an arm over his face as Noctis eased him through the aftershocks.

The haze seemed to be receding some, but the burn of Noctis's fingertips against his hips still made him shiver.

"Sorry," Prompto blurted out, still hiding under his arm. "This is a freaky plant thing. I ran into some weird herbs at the market and then Gladio and I kind of -- well." 

He peeked out from under his arm but Noctis didn't look particularly bothered. He rolled away and skinned off his pants until he was as naked as Prompto, then shifted until they were pressed along the length of each other, side by side on the bed. "The plants really have it out for you, don't they?" 

"I've always said that!"

Noctis just smiled lazily at him. "You know I've never minded helping you out." His hand was back on Prompto, feather-light and making his stomach squirm. Noctis was still hard and he seemed to be totally chill. Prompto marveled a bit. Maybe this was just the kind of thing future kings had to deal with on an everyday basis. You couldn't lose your cool at every crisis. If your best friend being doped up with magic evil plants counted as a crisis (it _should_ ).

Prompto licked his lips. "Erm, I could," he offered, because the heat was coming back, gentler than the bright burning blaze from before but still insistently present. He scooted down the bed and Noctis's eyes dropped to follow him. "Fair play, right?" he said with a grin, and Noctis's hips tilted toward him. Taking that as a yes, Prompto ducked down and curled his tongue around the head of Noctis's erection. Noctis's breath stuttered.

Everything after was a blur of pleasure, dizzying and time-contorting. Prompto had no idea how much time he and Noctis passed tangled in each other, but he knew they had each come at least once more apiece, and the bedclothes were filthy by the time he collapsed on his back, breathing hard. His pillow had been knocked to the ground at some point.

" _Fuck_ plants," he said feelingly, as his heart rate slowly notched back toward normal. But thank god for good friends.

Somewhere near his elbow, Noctis murmured, amused, "Maybe not literally, buddy. For your own safety."

 

**4\. The Time He and Gladio Swapped Bodies**

"Why," Gladio growled, "is it _always me?_ What have I ever done to deserve this?"

He didn't sound nearly as intimidating as usual, his voice coming out upset with a hint of a whine. Prompto cringed. Did he normally sound like that when he was upset? Good thing he didn't try for the intimidation factor much. He looked forlornly at the bouquet of wildflowers and weeds he'd spontaneously gathered on his run this morning, now strewn on the ground at Gladio's feet. Prompto had only thought the gift might make waking up Noctis a little easier, a nice distraction on this long trip to Altissia. But Gladio had been in the hotel room already, attempting to wake the prince, and he'd only raised his eyebrow at the flowers.

Then sneezed when Prompto had playfully shoved them into his face. "Present, Gladio?" he'd chirped. He should've known better by now, known to avoid any and all plant life.

And here they were. Again. "Plants," he said solemnly, long-sufferingly, "have it out for me."

Gladio put his hands on his hips as he glared up at Prompto. "Or me. You always get me involved somehow. And how are you this short?" he added.

"I'm not that short, dude! You're just a monster! I mean, like, freakishly tall!" Prompto looked around. The world looked a little different from up here, but it wasn't too bad. "Plus, you're the blond one now, Gladio." He winked and crossed his arms, looking down at Gladio and the others from his new height.

Ignis looked pained. "Just sit down, please," he said. He followed his own advice, finding the chair by the hotel room door and folding into it. No one else took a seat. "Sit!" he said.

Gladio and Prompto sat. Noctis, still in bed, continued as he was, half-awake and tousled as he looked between his friends.

"You swapped bodies?" he said uncertainly. Gladio scowled and Prompto grinned. Noctis squinted at the tall man perched on the edge of his bed. "Prompto?"

"That's me!"

"Gladio?"

The blond in the chair across the table from Ignis grunted. The sullen expression was not much better than the attempt at intimidation, and he looked like a petulant child. Prompto winced a little but he wasn't surprised. He was best at being him: enthusiastic and irreverent, maybe a little silly, but in a good way. Sometimes these guys took themselves too seriously. 

Noctis blinked, then turned to look at Ignis expectantly. 

Ignis sighed. "I suppose, as with all other incidents, we must wait for it to pass."

"So I'm stuck in this scrawny body for hours? Days?" Gladio didn't sound happy. "The soul bonding thing lasted _three days_."

For once, Prompto wasn't as upset with the weird practical jokes the universe seemed to like to play on him. "It's not so bad," he said cheerfully, running a hand through his -- Gladio's -- hair. It was longer than his and softer than he'd expected. "At least I wasn't driving the Regalia; imagine if a sleepy Gladio was suddenly behind the wheel! We'd be dead."

Noctis was eyeing him, expression growing increasingly drawn. "This is disturbing."

"Indeed," said Ignis.

"What?" Prompto said, wide-eyed.

"Stop doing that with my face!"

Ignis got to his feet again, contemplative. "At least we should still be able to travel. Hopefully we won't meet anything that requires combat, as you are both unfamiliar with your new bodies. It would be a hindrance to your usual skills."

Gladio seemed to sink into a deeper gloom.

"Your Highness, please get out of bed. We'll need to get our things together and be on our way. Come along, Gladio; your things are in the other room."

"Oh, man," said Prompto, as something occurred to him. Noctis looked over at him as the other two exited. "New vantage points for my photos! This is going to be awesome!"

And it was, up until Prompto had to piss for the first time in Gladio's body and flushed red at the sight of a too-familiar cock. No cock that wasn't his own should ever be _too-familiar_ , he thought. Except maybe Noct's, but he and Prompto weren't like that. They were just friends. Who occasionally helped each other out, but still just friends.

Then again, he and Gladio were friends, sort of, and Prompto had -- _We don't think about that_ , he reminded himself. But the was the memories weren't suppressed that easily, flooding instead to the forefront of his mind, of the last time he'd been intimately acquainted with the dick in his hands. It didn't help knowing that, elsewhere, Gladio would be handling Prompto's body too, maybe with disgruntlement, but with the same familiarity. It was awkward. Hot, Prompto admitted to himself with a little shiver, but awkward.

"You better not be jerking off in there!" Noctis called from outside. "Hurry up!"

Well, thanks a lot for putting the thought into his head, Noct. Ignoring the little curl of heat in his belly, as he remembered what else had happened the day he and Gladio had gotten intimately familiar with each other's bodies, Prompto grimaced and finished quickly, zipping and washing his hands before leaving the gas station bathroom. Noctis had disappeared from sight but was back in the Regalia when Prompto showed up. Gladio, in Prompto's body, was beside him, sprawled across most of the backseat. It was almost as if Gladio were trying to compensate for the usual amount of space his body took up. His spread thighs meant his knee was knocking into Noctis's, but the prince didn't seem to notice.

Prompto didn't know why it was weird to see his body next to Noctis like that. Probably because he wasn't in it. Or maybe because of the dirty little detour his thoughts had taken earlier.

"Guess I'm driving." He hopped in without bothering to open the door. The Regalia thumped as he landed, bouncing a little.

Gladio snapped, "Watch it."

Noctis looked amused. "Forgot you weighed more, huh?"

"Oops," said Prompto, and beamed at them as Ignis made his way back from the gas station mart. They were back on the road in minutes, the wind in their faces.

*

Hours later, after they'd set up camp and Ignis had made dinner, Prompto and Gladio were still in each other's bodies.

"It's not so bad being Gladio, you know. Besides being tall, I'm super strong!" Prompto tried not to think about how inadequate it would make him feel when he returned to his own body, noticeably less buff and powerful than Gladio. "I mean, I don't automatically have all his combat skills, like you said, but I bet at least some of it's muscle memory. And look at these biceps. They're like the size of my face!"

He tried not to dwell on the acute knowledge that he was the weakest of the four, even clearer now that he felt what it was like in Gladio's body. He could sense the difference not only in their size but their strength. But it didn't matter, he repeated to himself; he was there because he wanted to be, because Noctis needed protectors but he also needed friends. His future might hold a politically-expedient marriage, but Prompto was willing to do a lot to stay in his life. He'd tag along for as long as Noct let him. 

"I bet Gladio will be happy when we switch back," he mused, staring into the flames of their campfire.

Ignis was looking in the direction of the fire too and the flickering light danced across his face. "We will all be glad when you've returned to your rightful bodies," he said. "I think you'll find that no one is as suited to being you as you, Prompto."

"I guess that's true..."

Ignis turned away, toward the river where Gladio and Noctis were taking their turn scrubbing down. Prompto wondered if Ignis could hear them, even though Prompto couldn't make out much past the crackle of the fire and general nighttime forest noises.

"We would all miss you if you were not you, Prompto," said Ignis. "We would not be complete without your incessant chatter and constant photography and inordinate amount of love for chocobos." The corners of his lips twitched up because he was _teasing_ Prompto. Jerk.

Prompto leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees and feeling Gladio's very nice and very large biceps flex. "Thanks, Ignis. I guess I'll be happy when we switch back, too."

*

They swapped back mid-morning the next day, as Prompto suddenly found himself transplanted from the campsite, where he was helping Ignis pack up supplies, to inside the tent where Noctis was slowly and resentfully waking up at Gladio's shaking of his shoulder. "Gah," he said, nearly falling over at the abrupt reentrance into his own body.

Noctis blinked a second, their faces too close, and then a smile grew. "I'm glad you're back, Prompto."

Prompto flushed, suddenly a little warm, but he smiled back.

 

**5\. The Time With The Telepathy**

He woke up because the voices were loud and he was tired. "Be quiet," he mumbled into his pillow, turning his head into his arm. It was still dark on the other side of his eyelids, which meant he didn't have to get up yet.

The voices buzzed insistently, an indistinctive morass of sound that slowly coalesced into words. Impressions, hazy but lingering.

_If you follow the chicken, it will lead the way. You haven't finished your exam yet, so you have to follow him now._

What?

_Ignis could be louder than that. He ought to raise his voice more._

_Oh no, where did the chicken go? Oh, of course, it's going through the garden._

Prompto cracked open an eye and shifted, pulling away from Noctis. It quieted slightly but he was still getting faint impressions of stress, of tenseness. He glanced around what he could see of the tent from his sprawl. It was still dark and Noctis was asleep to one side of him, covers pulled nearly up over his face. On Prompto's left, Gladio was sleeping on his side, knees bent to accommodate his size, and his foot was brushing against Prompto's shin. He seemed asleep too.

On the other side of Gladio, Ignis was quiet, breaths deep and even from what Prompto could hear. But even as he blinked into the darkness, he heard distinctly: _Fuck, Ignis, do that again._

What was Ignis doing? Nothing; he was clearly asleep.

But Gladio sighed and murmured, resettling himself on his back and nearly crushing Prompto under him. Prompto scooted away in time, knocking into Noctis, who groaned sleepily.

_Save the chicken, save the world. That way you'll pass the exam._

Okay, Prompto thought loudly and clearly to drown out all the other thoughts, this is a thing. Another one of those weird things. Apparently this time it was mind-reading or something, or dream-seeing. 

He thought back frantically. Had he touched any weird shrubs or eaten any weird plants? He'd been careful lately!

Carefully drawing all his limbs back so he wasn't touching Noctis or Gladio, Prompto was both relieved and disturbed to find that the voices in his head faded. So...it was definitely a thing, and one that seemed to hinge on touch. 

He huddled in his blanket, arms wrapped around his knees, and tried to review the last few hours in his mind. They were almost at Altissia and would probably make it there tomorrow, but the nights had come on earlier lately so they'd decided to make camp. Ignis had sent them off for ingredients for dinner, but Prompto had been careful to only collect stuff he'd recognized. Ignis knew better than to make anything weird or untested these days, for all their sake's as much as Prompto's. He hadn't gone rolling around in their surroundings at any point either. So this was weird. Weirder than usual, since Prompto couldn't pinpoint a trigger.

It was probably better just to sleep and deal with it in the morning. Prompto worried his lower lip. He should probably also check whether the telepathy was only one way, or if him touching someone meant they also got to read his thoughts. The thought kept him more awake than he'd like to be, and Noctis kept moving around with his weird dream about the chicken -- not even a chocobo, but an actual chicken, white and plump -- so Prompto finally gave up and carefully left the tent, tugging on his boots in the chilly night air. He'd walk around a little. Carefully, so he wouldn't stumble into any new plants in the darkness.

Unsurprisingly, Ignis was the first one up and out of the tent. He looked surprised to see Prompto already dressed and outside, playing on his phone.

"Morning, Ignis!" Prompto said cheerfully, but he knew he probably didn't look great. "Um...there might be kind of a thing. That you should know about."

*

So it turned out Prompto could definitely read other people's thoughts when he touched them, in a general impression sort of way unless the thought was particularly clear, in which case it sounded almost like they were talking to him. Skin to skin seemed to be the best conduit; additional layers muffled everything. They didn't seem to be able to hear his thoughts in return, which made him relax a little and Noctis shoot him a piercing look. None of them had managed to think of any particular incident that might have brought this on, which continued to worry Prompto a little bit. But for the moment it seemed to follow the pattern of the previous weird plant-triggered escapades, which meant it should pass with time.

"So we just wait," sighed Prompto, flopping back against his seat in the Regalia. "And I just don't touch anyone. Got it." He waved a hand, encased in its usual leather glove. "Maybe I should exchange these for mittens."

"If you want to look like a lunatic in Altissia, perhaps," Ignis said mildly.

"When's that ever stopped him?"

Prompto half-heartedly kicked the back of the passenger seat but Gladio just laughed. 

"We should reach the ferry by mid-morning," said Ignis, who was in the driver's seat again. "Once we arrive in the city, we will inform Lady Lunafreya and arrange for a time to meet."

Prompto darted a quick look at Noctis. "Are you excited to see her, Noct?" 

"Yeah...of course."

But he still looked pensive and Prompto was tempted to bump their shoulders together, touch his arm, something, and get a sense of what he was really feeling. But that would be invading Noctis's privacy. If he really wanted to know, he should ask. 

Prompto was uncharacteristically quiet for most of the morning's drive, staring out at the passing scenery.

*

Altissia was sprawling and beautiful, a city sparkling in the water. It was almost strange after so many weeks out on the road in the Regalia, so often just the four of them in the wilderness between cities. Prompto couldn't help the excitement rising as he looked around, wide-eyed, at the waterfalls and canals, the snaking streets between the shops and markets. The palace was grand and beautiful, outlined by the sun along the skyline as it rose tall from the center of the city.

Prompto also couldn't help accidentally bumping into people on the streets, or prevent them from bumping into him as they hurried along, and got flashes of thoughts, emotions, once a piercing sadness that made him whip around to stare after the passerby. Gladio tugged him along, careful not to brush his skin. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just kinda overwhelming." He wondered when it would disappear.

But it stayed through lunch and the arrangements Ignis made with the palace. It hadn't faded by the time they met with Lady Lunafreya, and Prompto's excitement to see her was tempered by the awkwardness of having to make sure he didn't accidentally touch anyone. He was a jumble of emotions and he didn't know how much of it originated from himself, how much of it was everyone else. It wasn't that bad, really; it wasn't like the time he'd been in pain because of the soul-bonding. He was thankfully not out of his mind on weird sex pheromones. 

But his stomach stayed tight as they waited for the princess, and then it twisted when he saw Noctis smile at her.

"My prince," she said, crossing the room to them. Her white dress floated around her, making her even more ethereal. Noctis stepped forward to meet her and clasped her hand in his, receiving a brilliant smile in return.

"Luna," he said.

Lady Lunafreya kissed his cheek and murmured something in his ear, then turned her shining countenance on the rest of them. "Prompto," she exclaimed, coming to him. Before anyone could warn her, she'd laid a hand on his arm and he flinched, jerking away.

_It's so good to see you._ Her thoughts were warm, but there was a tinge of anxiety, a worry on her mind. "Are you all right?"

"Lady Lunafreya, there's something we should tell you," Ignis said. "On our way here, Prompto encountered some strange plants--" He broke off at the look on Prompto's face and the sharpening concern on Lunafreya's.

Prompto stared at her, fear crawling into his throat.

"It's not a weird plant thing," he realized.

Noctis stepped closer. "Prompto? What do you mean?"

Lunafreya was frowning, her brow creased. Then she touched him again, lightly, fingertips barely grazing his skin, but it was enough. Prompto heard her clearly: _Prompto...you can hear this?_

"Y-yes," he said. 

"Oh Prompto," she said, "I didn't realize."

*

In the space of heartbeats, she took his hand and clasped it firmly. _We don't have to say anything. You don't have to tell them right now. I have other news._

Prompto didn't know what to think, but he shook his head rapidly. _No, not right now._ He wasn't ready to deal with this right now. Not in front of everyone. 

Lunafreya squeezed his hand. _Let me handle this for now then._

_You can hear me?_

She smiled. _There are advantages to being an Oracle._

"Luna! Prompto!" Noctis agitated voice broke their minor accord. His expression was black as he looked between them. "What the hell is going on?"

"I have some news," Lady Lunafreya said calmly, and stepped back, letting Prompto's hand drop. She turned back the way she came, from the inner chambers behind the throne room. "If you'll all follow me."

In a state of mixed confusion and disgruntlement, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio trailed in her wake. Prompto hung back a moment, collecting himself, willing his heart to slow. He still felt edgy and nervous, but there was something about Lunafreya's unshakeable serenity that was soothing. He would trust the princess. He would have to, and hope she trusted him in return. He rubbed at the leather bracelet around his wrist. Especially now.

She waited until they were all seated in a nearby council room, guards at the doors and her -- servant? advisor? Prompto wasn't sure about the quiet black-haired lady who stood near Lady Lunafreya at all times, but rarely spoke. She stood now near the wall behind the princess's chair, as Lunafreya regarded the men who had come to see her.

Prompto knew he should have listened to her full explanation, but he was lost in his own fears. He watched Noctis listening instead, leaning forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees. He wondered how Noctis would look at him when he knew what Prompto really was, if it would disgust him, change the years between them. He wondered if Noctis had ever suspected -- what Prompto was or how he felt. Probably not. Noctis wasn't great a dissembling.

Then again, Prompto hadn't thought he was either, but he'd somehow managed to keep all of this hidden for so long. He wallowed past the lump in his throat.

Then Lunafreya's eyes darted to him and he straightened, tuning back in. "As you know, the Empire...has used Magitek troopers in its infantry. In fact, my brother Ravus leads them. We have recently discovered their true origins."

She was kind and spoke to all of them, rather than singling him out with her gaze. Her voice didn't falter as she laid out the horrifying truths that Prompto had suspected since he was young. "Magitek troopers are, in a sense, lightproof armor that houses daemons. They are created from innocent humans, victims who have been taken against their will and modified to become a host. Then once a daemon is invited into that human, they become MTs."

Gladio swore under his breath. Ignis and Noctis remained silent, their faces drawn. 

Prompto looked at the princess, still facing them with her chin up, so beautiful and slender but so strong too. She had a sense of inner conviction and iron will that he didn't. She was sure of herself.

"These modifications appear to have included triggers for certain kinds of magic. Since we've discovered the truth of MTs, the Empire has begun to trigger some of these. Gentiana and I have conferred with Ravus, and we thought it best to meet with you before deciding how to proceed. Our relationship with Lucis is more important than ever." Here, she finally hesitated, then said softly, "But I speak for Tenebrae, and not the Empire. We may have to fight before we can find peace." 

For a long moment there was only silence. The Noctis said, "What kind of magic? What did the Empire trigger?"

Lunafreya looked at Prompto again and Noctis didn't miss it this time. Prompto didn't have to be touching her to hear her silent question. She was letting him decide; it was his secret, after all.

"Touch telepathy," he said at last, barely aware of what he was saying. "Among other things, I bet."

Ignis drew in a sharp breath.

"What are you saying, Prompto?" Noctis demanded.

Prompto unsnapped his bracelet with shaking fingers. He held up his bare wrist, barcode clearly visible. "I'm saying...I'm saying I'm one of them, Noct."

They were all staring at him. He dropped his arm. 

"I was born in Niflheim. This...trigger, whatever it is, it's affecting me."

Noctis said viciously, "I don't care, Prompto. You have to know I don't care about any of that. You're still _you_."

"How do you know? I could be -- how do you know if I'm even real?" Prompto's voice hitched.

Noctis shoved out of his chair to his feet and grabbed Prompto's arm, leaning in close. "You _are_ real. You're here, aren't you? You were there all those years we were friends! I didn't dream them up, Prompto."

He hadn't seen Noctis so angry in a long time. His ire flared through Prompto where they were touching, hot and bright, because even in anger Noctis was all light. His thoughts were chaotic, impressions of fear and worry and pain behind his anger, and Prompto shook his head, because he had caused that. It was his fault. This is what he hadn't wanted, all these years. He hadn't wanted to make Noctis feel this way.

_Prompto, listen to me. I don't care about all of that. You're not a daemon. You're my friend._

"Noct--" he choked out.

Noctis's grip tightened on him and then he'd yanked Prompto to his feet and against him. Before Prompto could register what was happening, Noctis kissed him hard. Dazed and bewildered, he opened his mouth to protest and Noctis moved closer, mouth sliding hot over his, a hand lifting to cup the back of Prompto's head. And then Prompto kissed him back, overwhelmed, emotional, but forever unable to turn him away. And then Noctis gentled and drew away slowly, leaving his fingers stroking through Prompto's hair.

"Listen to me," he repeated softly, still so close their lips touched. "I don't care about any of that."

And this time Prompto believed him.

"Prompto, you're not a daemon," Lady Lunafreya said and Prompto blanched and remembered where he was, surrounded by his friends. The princess and Ignis and Lunafreya's counterpart by the window were regarding them equably, but Gladio looked almost entertained. Flushing red, Prompto hurriedly sat back in his chair, peeking under his eyelashes as Noctis returned to his seat as well.

"We suspect Verstael began modification on you, but you left Niflheim when you were only one year old, didn't you?"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't know who got me out, though, but I grew up in Insomnia, as long as I remember." And so many of those years at Noctis's side.

Lunafreya nodded. "They wouldn't have had time to bind a daemon in you. You're still you, Prompto. It is as Noctis said." She smiled and Prompto began to feel, distinctly, that he may never be able to look any of his friends in the eye again.

"Right, so, um," he said.

"I believe Lady Lunafreya wanted to discuss strategy," Ignis cut in, because Ignis was amazing. Prompto shot him a grateful look. "And what Lucis should do with this new knowledge. Have you spoken with King Regis yet?"

"No, not with Imperial guards around. We thought it would be best to speak with you in person when you arrived."

They fell into a political discussion after that and attention swung away from Prompto. There were plans to be made on what they could do in secret, and what they could do publicly, with the Crown Prince of Lucis here to sign a treaty with the Empire. Regis would have to be informed and Lunafreya and Gentiana -- oh, that was the lady by the window -- had thoughts on calling on the Astrals. Ravus didn't know where his loyalties lay after finding out the truth about MTs. There was a lot to sort through and Prompto lost track of it after a while. These weren't the circles he ran in, really; he was Noctis's schoolfriend, Lunafreya's penpal, but he wasn't much in the way of politics and policy. 

Instead, he took a moment to reflect privately on the way Noctis kissed him, the flood of warmth he'd pushed at Prompto under the surface vexation. He'd wanted Prompto to know how he felt and Prompto was finally maybe getting an idea. Hope stirred in his chest, quickening his heart. Maybe Noctis had managed to hide some part of himself from Prompto for all these years, the same way Prompto had done. They'd talk later, after.

*

The crown prince had been given his own room at the palace, of course, and he'd asked Prompto to come by before dinner. As far as Prompto could tell, there was still a lot to be discussed, but much of it could wait until tomorrow, Lady Lunafreya said. She had bid them all to freshen up before the palace provided dinner -- not quite a welcoming feast, since they hadn't known exactly when Noctis would arrive in Altissia, but plenty of food for all of them.

"Get in, then," Gladio said as Prompto hovered by Noctis's door, hesitating. "You think this will be harder than telling him you're an MT?"

"No, yeah, you're right." Prompto knocked.

Gladio gave him a sideways look. "Just for the record, Iggy and I don't care either. You're still Prompto to us." He gave Prompto's ass a friendly slap and turned away as Noctis's door opened. Prompto emitted what was maybe an undignified squeak, rubbing at his backside.

"Noctis, hi, hey."

"You know, I've always thought you liked him," Noctis said, watching him disappear down the hallway.

"Gladio? Sure, I mean -- oh." Prompto's eyes widened. "Really?"

Noctis looked a little embarrassed. "You're around him a lot and you, I don't know, lean on him? You let him help you. And he's -- he's nice to you, Prompto. He's always arguing with me."

"Yeah, because you're the prince! He has high standards for you. He helps me out all the time because he thinks I'm weak."

"You're not! And he doesn't." Noctis sighed. "Come in, Prompto."

The room was a lot fancier than any of the hotels they'd stayed at, but of course that made sense. They were in the palace at Altissia, after all. Prompto looked around the decor. This place was even fancier than Noctis's royal quarters back in Insomnia; but Noct was a pretty simple person, really. Crown prince thing aside, he got way too much joy out of playing video games with Prompto and fishing to be very royal and pretentious.

But he was still going to be king one day...

Prompto perched on the edge of a lavishly upholstered armchair. "I thought you and Lady Lunafreya were going to get married."

Noctis snorted. "Not likely. She's like a sister to me."

"Well, I don't really get politics..."

"We've always been friends, and allies, but I came here to sign a treaty." Noctis rubbed his temple, looking wry. "Well, who knows what I'll be signing now and what we'll be doing tomorrow, but it's probably not going to be a wedding."

"Okay," said Prompto, biting his lip.

Noctis moved toward him, drawing closer until he dropped to a crouch beside the armchair. "Look, I don't know what the future's going to be like, not with the world the way it is and after everything we just learned from Luna. But I know I want you guys with me, all of you. Ignis, Gladiolus, and you, Prompto." He looked down. "Especially you. You're really important to me."

Without thinking, Prompto reached out for him, a hand sliding along Noctis's cheek, tilting his head back up so he could see his eyes. Noctis met his gaze, leaning slightly against his hand. 

Butterflies took up residence in Prompto's stomach at the thought Noctis was directing at him, warm and clear.

"Oh," he said. His fingers trailed down Noctis's throat, then closed in his shirt, drawing him in.

 

**+1 The Time Noctis Swapped Universes**

"I was trapped in the Crystal for _ten years_ and it was eternal night?" Noctis said. "How did the plants survive? What did people eat?"

Lunafreya might have been laughing at him, hiding it behind her hand.

"And I grew terrible facial hair only to kill myself and leave the guys behind?"

"Well, you fixed the facial hair at least." Her eyes danced as he drummed his fingers on the throne, a little weirded out by the ethereal light that seemed to emanate from his fingers. "You made a necessary sacrifice for the world."

"Yeah," said Noctis, "and now I'm _dead_ in this universe. And married to a ghost. Or a spirit, whatever. No offense. I guess I'm the same." He shook his head. "I can't believe this."

He thought of Ignis, and Gladio, and Prompto -- ten years older than he remembered them, just the three of them remaining in a world he'd saved. Saved by _dying_ , because apparently there hadn't been another way in this world, to fight the Starscourge. It had been necessary, Noctis was sure. He wouldn't have left them otherwise. But his heart clenched a little, regardless. "Luna--" he started.

She cut him off with a soft kiss. "I'll send you back, my prince," Lunafreya said. "This universe wasn't intended for you." When she pulled back, she was smiling. "But it was nice to meet you. I'm sure you will make a fine king some day."

The guys were never going to believe this, Noctis thought, as the world went white. Then he thought back to all the strange things they'd dealt with on their trip from Insomnia to Altissia and snorted. Then again, maybe they would. He was almost unsurprised when he blinked and found himself back in his familiar quarters, but he breathed easier.

"You were missing for ten years?" Ignis said later that evening.

"Guess we survived ten years without you fine," Gladio joked, elbowing Noctis hard in the side.

Prompto was on his feet, slamming his hands down on the table. "How," he said seriously, "did those _plants_ survive? I'm telling you! They're evil! Ten years of darkness and they're fine? That's weird."

Noctis laughed, grinning at him, warm in the corner of their favorite bar near the Citadel. It felt good to be surrounded by his friends; it felt right, knowing he had a future here, even with the political uncertainty and evil plants that awaited them. "I had the same question." It set Prompto off on a rant about plants that thrived in darkness and how they had it out for him, and Gladio interjected that he'd better be left out of it. Ignis caught Noctis's eye and hid a smile and Noctis was content to just sip his beer. Under the table, he nudged his knee against Prompto's.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Eden Phillpotts: _The universe is full of magical things patiently waiting for our wits to grow sharper._


End file.
